


Epilogue: The End

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Marriage Proposal, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Happy Ever After





	Epilogue: The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone, here is the final part.
> 
> I would like to thank you all for your support for this series and I am so happy you all enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this final part.

2 Years Later:

Alex from the doorway as Maggie held a screaming Karen in her arms, they were both overly tired and wanted to get some sleep but Karen was wailing louder than a banshee, Alex and Maggie barely got any sleep, Maggie tried bribing Karen with a teddy bear but Karen threw it across the room.

Kara walked passed the room with a smile and she looked at Alex “Everything ok?” she asked.

Alex looked at Kara a sad smile “Karen is not listening” she whimpered, Kara took pity on Alex and she walked over to Maggie “Here let me” she said, Maggie handed baby Karen over to Kara and soon Baby Karen began to calm down until she fell asleep, Alex and Maggie’s mouths dropped open in shock and Kara looked to Maggie and Alex with a beaming smile “You are welcome” she said before placing Karen in the crib, Alex and Maggie sighed in relief and they fell on the bed, Kara giggled as she tucked them both in and planted kisses on their foreheads “Goodnight Alex, Goodnight Maggie” she whispered.

“Mmm you missed” Maggie winked suggestively causing Alex to kick her.

“If you kiss her Kara… I expect a kiss too” Alex whined.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to” Kara replied earning a whine from both Alex and Maggie, closing the door Kara sighed and smiled fondly “Ok, time for bed” she said to herself.

Kara returned to hers and Diana’s bedroom and found Diana standing over the crib gazing lovingly at baby Amy and Baby Alice before looking to Kara who smiled lovingly at them “Did you get them to sleep ok?” she asked.

Diana nodded her head “Yeah, no fuss” she replied before looking at Kara “And Karen?” she asked.

“Was wailing like a banshee” Kara replied with a smirk as she joined Diana by the crib “She’s perfect… like her mother” she whispered as she planted a kiss to Diana’s cheek.

“Yes she is” Diana wholeheartedly agreed before looking at Kara “Can you join me on the balcony for a moment?” she asked “I got something to ask”

They walked out over to the balcony together after Kara planted a kiss on Baby Amy’s and Baby Alice’s head and soon they stood on the balcony together, Diana turned to Kara and smiled as she took a deep breath “Kara… I love you and I want us to spend our lives together” she started and slowly she dropped to her knees and produced the diamond ring “Will you do me the honour of becoming my queen… will you marry me?” she asked.

Kara smiled tearfully as she nodded her head “Yes… Yes I will marry you” she answered and she launched herself onto Diana and kissed her passionately.

The following morning:

Alex was in her room, Maggie had taken baby Karen out in the pram for the day and Alex was doing, Alex looked after Karen all day yesterday and now today it was Maggie’s turn, Kara opened the door and she beamed “Alex… can we talk?” she asked.

Alex looked to Kara and smiled back “You know I have time for you Kara” she replied as she patted the spot on the bed beside her.

Kara sat on the bed and she motioned to the ring on her finger “Diana asked” she squealed.

Alex cheered in excitement and she pulled Kara into a tight hug “Oh I’m so happy for you”

Kara clutched Alex tight to her and she beamed the brightest smile possible as she held onto Alex, soon they pulled apart and Kara took Alex’s hand “I want to ask you… if you would stand by my side, as my maid of honour?” she asked.

Alex beamed “I would be honoured” she answered, she pulled Kara tight into her arms.

Maggie returned that second with baby Karen “Hold that position” she said as she rushed over to the crib “I want a piece of the action” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Shaking her head Kara looked to Alex “You might want to consider getting a spray bottle of cold water, stop her from humping everything”

Alex shook her head “I tried, it doesn’t work” she admitted.

“Have you tried ice cubes ‘down south’?” Kara asked with a suggestive smirk.

Shaking her head again; Alex sighed “No… she’d enjoy it” she answered.

Maggie glared at Alex and Kara “I’m not a dog you know” she whined, soon Kara revealed she was engaged to Diana but Alex saw Kara was afraid.

“What’s wrong, I thought you wanted to marry Diana?” Alex asked looking confused.

“I do… I love her” Kara replied as she looked at Alex.

“Then what’s wrong?” Alex asked.

“I’m going to Diana’s wife, she wants me to also be the queen of Themyscira with her” Kara said “I’m just afraid I’ll do something wrong and ruin it” she admitted.

Alex took Kara’s hands and she smiled “You will be amazing” she whispered.

Maggie nodded her head as she sat on the bed beside Kara “Of course you will, also when your queen you can also lift the ban Hippolyta put on you and Diana about having sex in public” Maggie said.

Kara and Alex looked to one another with a smirk “You’re just hoping to catch Diana and Kara in the act” Alex said.

Maggie looked in deep thought before nodding her head “Yeah… I am” she agreed.

Kara and Alex laughed, shaking her head Kara looked to Alex and planted a kiss on her cheek “See you later Alex” she said before looking to Maggie “See you later perv” she said as she kissed her cheek and soon she left.

Alex looked at Maggie shaking her head “What am I going to do with you?” she asked with a loving smile.

“Love me, feed me… never leave me” Maggie said as she laid down on the bed.

“Ok Garfield” Alex teased as she got to her feet and checked on baby Karen.

The Arrangements were made and Kara flew Eliza in for the wedding ceremony, Alex greeted Eliza as Kara landed them on the balcony, of course there was still tension between Eliza and Maggie but with Kara’s wedding approaching they put their differences aside, Eliza spent most of her time with baby Karen, Alice and Amy whenever she had the opportunity.

Soon the wedding day came and Alex walked Kara up the aisle and stood by her side as the maid of honour, Diana was beaming the brightest smile possible as members of the JLA stood witness, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow and Hal Jordan stood and watched as Kara and Diana exchanged vows and slipped the rings on to each other’s fingers.

Soon Kara turned to her throne and she gulped nervously, taking her hand Diana gave her a comforting smile “We can wait if you’re not ready” she whispered.

Kara smiled gratefully and looking to Alex again Kara nodded her head “I’m ready” she said, and she sat on her throne beside Diana’s, she recited the same oath Diana did and Diana watched with a smile as her wife was now crowned queen right beside her.

When it was over everyone applauded, Alex wiped the tears from her eyes and she clapped her hands together, Kara looked to her and she sent a wink her way before chuckling, the celebration went on through the night, Kara stood on the balcony beside Diana as they looked up at the sky.

Looking to Diana; Kara pulled her into her arms and held her tight “I love you Diana Prince” she whispered,

“I love you too Kara Prince” Diana replied.

“Kara Prince Danvers… I’m not giving up the name I was given” Kara said firmly.

Diana nodded her head in understanding “Ok” she said.

Kara and Diana danced the remainder of the night away in each other’s arms.

Kara had gone through so much pain because of Lena… but then Diana came into her life and everything became better.

Clark accepted responsibility for his actions though he was still pissed off with Kara for telling Lois, Lena granted him visitation rights to see his son.

Lois broke up with the guy she was dating before meeting and falling in love with somebody else.

Sara and Nyssa got married and had kids of their own, Nyssa quit the FBI so she could focus on her wife and their kids.

Alex became Kara’s advisor and with Kara’s ‘help’ with Diana’s permission once again, Alex became pregnant with twins.

Eliza permanently moved to Themyscira to be nearer her grandkids.

And Diana… was happier than ever.

She had the woman she loved and an ever-growing family.

Now she had to tell Kara she was pregnant with triplets... that reaction should be funny.

It was... Kara fainted.

Yep... everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this series :) <3
> 
> Love you all *Blows kisses to my readers*
> 
> Might consider doing a spin-off series for Karen but not sure.


End file.
